DNA Angel
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: 'It's in my DNA' To Yachi, Dark and Krad are part of her life, a life without a mother and father. Her brother has been changed by a group called DNA, a group that studies angels. When they find out about Krad and Dark, Yachi has the power to change this.


**This is really old. I can't remember much about this, other than that it's based off of Dn angel. Enjoy I guess…**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

><p>I ran. Like there was no tomorrow. There might not be a tomorrow for me. I hope that wasn't true. I didn't stop running as I looked behind me. He was gaining. Why was someone chasing me? Was it because I'm a Niwa? I didn't have the answers for those questions. I knew that I wasn't human. No one was human anymore. This guy was a vampire. Strange right? I knew this wasn't real. It was never real. I would always wake up with a scream and my brother would have to comfort me. I felt so dumb. It wasn't really my brother. It was Dark. When I scream, Dark comes. I have no idea why. I jumped up, hitting my head on something. It was an arm. I looked at my hand and saw that I had a white feather in my hand. I knew who the guy was that was sitting in my bed, looking at me with his brown eyes. I rubbed my eyes and lay down.<p>

"I'll scream Krad." I told the guy. It wasn't weird at all that this boy sat in my room.

"You want me to leave you alone right?" He asked. I didn't nod.

"What do you want Krad?" I asked, turning to face the nearest wall.

"I want you to stop loving Dark." I sat up and looked at Krad.

"Loving Dark? He's like my brother!" I jumped out of bed and glared at Krad. I ran out of the room and toward my brother's room. I wasn't normal. It was odd for a girl and boy to be born of the Niwa family. I was something my mom didn't expect. I was a girl version of Dark. Like my brother, I can transform into another part of me. I reminded myself of a show I watched a while ago. When the Rosario came off, the character's 'Other' side would appear. I was the same. I had a necklace with a feather from Dark and Krad. If the necklace lost a feather, I turned into my good or evil powerful side. Dark would protect me from Krad, as Krad would try to take me away from Dark. I opened the door, expecting to see my brother working on homework or staring at a picture of a girl. He wasn't there. I ran out of my brother's room and back to mine was Krad was waiting. "Krad! Where is my brother?" Krad looked at me like I said something stupid. Maybe I did. Was it getting to the point where I can't trust Krad?

"Why would I know?" Krad asked. I looked at him.

"Cause you try to kill him all the time!" Krad sighed.

"It's Dark I try to kill, not your brother." I knew he was right and I didn't feel like fighting with him. I grabbed a bag and shoved something in it. I ran out the door, yelling for Krad to meet me outside.

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

The memories had told me about his past, but I picked to ignore it and trust him. Maybe it was something I shouldn't have done. He did something I didn't like.

I had met Krad outside, my two feathers bouncing as I ran. I had no idea why he would pick to help me. He was supposed to be evil and all that. I ran, him trying to persuade me to take off one of the feathers. I was not going to do it. He flew ahead to look above and I took the ground. I sighed. It wasn't a good thing to be alone where I lived. There were all kinds of creepy people. I was ok alone. The feather would just fall out and I wouldn't know what was going on. I sighed as I kept walking. As I walked, I called his name, and then I heard something overhead and then I sighed. I was glad they had found each other, but did Krad have to try to kill Dark every day? I ran toward the battleground.

_**{}{}{}{}{}**_

I found my brother panting and Krad doing the same thing. I ran over to my brother, but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Don't come any closer." He commanded and I nodded as he stood. My brother doesn't look very strong, but he's almost as strong as Krad when he's angry. I could tell my brother was angry. Then I saw another boy watching the two, wearing the same black cape my brother was wearing.

"Get away from him Yachi!" Krad yelled and I stepped back. I didn't know why I had to move back, but I knew Krad was trying to protect me. My brother had stood, and then he disappeared. "Yachi!"

"Sorry sister." Then everything went black.

**_{}{}{}{}{}{}_**

My head was pounding. I sighed and rubbed my head. The room was fully black, making the room hot. I wasn't alone. I could hear someone. I didn't know whom, but then I could tell who it was.

"Zador?" I called weakly.

"Is that you Yachi?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah. What's up with Krad? Is he ok?" Zador's laugh went around the room.

"That's just like you Yachi, but yeah. I think he's ok." I sighed.

"Good." I said, sighing as I closed my eyes. "Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"It was the DNA group, a group of men that study angels and kidnap people who know about angels and get their money that way. Your brother and I knew about them, but didn't think they would get to us. It looks like they got to Zaki." I nodded.

"He hasn't been the best person to guard his mind." I sighed and closed my eyes.

_**{}{}{}{}**_

Zaki sat down, sighing and arguing with his other half. He sighed as another boy sat next to him.

"What's up?" He asked. Zaki sighed.

"Nothing." He muttered. The other boy nodded.

"Your poor sister." Zaki glared.

"Don't bring her into this Wilson." He said. Wilson laughed, then a boom sounded from somewhere else in the building. The two looked around as the smoke reached them. Coughing, Zaki attempted to talk to Dark.

'_What's this? What's happening? Dark, do you know?' _He asked, but didn't get an answer. A laugh came from the smoke and Zaki knew he should get out. He knew that laugh. He ran into Wilson and fell to the ground.

"Get out of her Wilson!" Zaki called, coughing between each word.

"Oh Zaki. Sweet brother of mine!~ Come on out!" Zaki glared into the smoke, then it disappeared. A girl looked at Zaki, smirking. "Hello brother. It's been a while." On her necklaces was a single black feather. Dark's feather.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really planing to finish this. If you want me to, I will. I got some pretty weird character names don't I?<strong>


End file.
